Angel Undercover
by luvscience
Summary: The Bellas are confused about the relationship between Beca and Aubrey. Aubrey has severe mood swings dealing with the alt brunette but Beca just seems to take it all in stride. Is there something the girls don't know? And this is M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I'll start this by saying that this is rated M for a reason – some swearing and some lemons are present, very adult lemons (I'll explain that in a second). I got the idea for this by listening to "Bitch" by Meredith Brooks. I had part of the Mitchsen story around this song in my head and then I thought, what if there is a reason Aubrey seems bipolar towards Beca and this is what came out. Now for the lemony goodness (as some people would say) – I usually don't like going full lemon as it kind of makes me feel like an old pervert. BUT, there is a line in the song (towards the end) that just screamed LEMONS for this story.

Summary: The Bellas are confused about the relationship between Beca and Aubrey. Aubrey has severe mood swings dealing with the alt brunette but Beca just seems to take it all in stride. Is there something the girls don't know?

Rating: M (really, its M)

Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with Pitch Perfect or PP2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Bellas worked their way through another practice that consisted of Aubrey stopping every ten or fifteen minutes to yell at Beca. The funny thing is that Beca hadn't done anything wrong all practice, she was on pitch and all of her dance moves were impeccable. In fact, Amy was the one that kept messing up the routine and Jessica seemed to be a bit off key today. But that didn't matter to Aubrey, that tiny alt girl was the one to blame for everything, at least that what it seemed like to the Bellas. It was days like this that they wondered how Beca ever stayed with Aubrey, much less for the six months they had been together now.

Fat Amy couldn't take it anymore, stepping forward, "Listen Cap, I was the one that messed that up, not Beca. Why don't you lay off of her."

Beca walked over to Amy, placing her hand on the larger girl's arm with a look that said leave it alone, "Let it go Amy, it's ok. Really."

Amy just huffed, "Fine, if you say so Shawshank."

The girls practiced for another half hour and Aubrey only stopped to yell at Beca once during that time. Aubrey finally called practice and as everyone packed up to go, they couldn't help but notice Aubrey and Beca standing to the side of the room. Aubrey was talking animatedly at Beca, not quite yelling, but close. When Aubrey finished, Beca just gave her a weak smile and slid her hand behind Aubrey's neck, pulling her towards her before placing a chaste kiss on the taller blonde's forehead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chloe shook her head as she sat across the living room from Beca and Aubrey. Some days she wondered if her roommate was bipolar or something. This afternoon Aubrey was all over Beca during practice over the smallest thing that anybody did. Now tonight, she was all over Beca, but in a completely different way. They were laying on the couch and covered by a blanket while they watched Supernatural on Netflix, but Chloe could still tell that Aubrey's hands kept wandering to places she didn't want to think about.

Watching the two girls, Chloe would never have believed that just a couple of hours ago, Aubrey had been the world's biggest bitch to her girlfriend. Beca had gone back to her dorm to shower and then come over for dinner and some Netflix. Ever since Beca had gotten to their apartment Aubrey was the attentive, loving girlfriend that Chloe was used to seeing at the apartment. Aubrey was never more than a few steps away from Beca and touched the smaller girl every chance she could. The two girls constantly had their lips locked, so much so that Chloe found herself needing to look away more times than she could count.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Practice the next day was just as bad, if not worse. Nationals were coming up in two short weeks and the girls still had a lot of work to do on their new routine. Aubrey was pushing them hard and they were tired. This meant that they were making more mistakes then normal. It also meant that Aubrey was yelling at Beca more and more.

Every time one of the girls would try to step in and take some of the heat off of Beca, she would just give them a look and hold her hand up at them to stop, always telling them the same thing, "Don't worry, I've got this." Most of the time, she would just stand there and take it. But every once and awhile, she would fight back, giving some snarky comment or just plain yelling back at her girlfriend. These exchanges would usually end up with Aubrey giving a tight smile at Beca and nodding.

The practice ended up the way most did lately, with Aubrey animatedly talking at Beca and Beca kissing the taller blonde on the forehead. Chloe found this just as confusing as everything else, given how prone to displays of affection the two girls were outside of practice that the only sign of affection between them during the entire practice was that one kiss to the forehead at the end of practice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, Aubrey took Beca out for a nice dinner. They walked through the streets after eating, holding hands and talking. They talked about the Bellas, about small changes that they thought might help their routine, about their plans for the summer, about whatever came to mind. It was a peaceful, enjoyable evening for the two girls. They just reveled in the fact that they could both feel their relationship blossoming into something more. Neither wanted to voice those feelings yet, but they knew that there was a future for them, together.

They got back to the apartment and Beca dropped down onto the opposite end of the couch as Aubrey. She flipped her feet up into Aubrey's lap and leaned back, letting out something that was a cross between a sigh and a moan. Aubrey took Beca's foot in her hands, kneading the arch. Beca just leaned back further and moaned, "Oh fuck yes, right there baby." Aubrey rubbed her foot for a couple of minutes before switching to the other foot. Beca made more lewd moaning noises as Aubrey finished rubbing her other foot.

Beca looked up and smirked at her girlfriend, "I know how I can make you moan."

Aubrey raised her eyebrow, "Oh really? And just how is a hobbit like you going to make me moan?"

Beca leaned across the couch, kissing Aubrey deeply as her hand slid up the taller girl's thigh. Beca snaked one hand behind Aubrey's neck pulling her in to deepen the kiss as her hand found the junction of Aubrey's thighs, rubbing firmly over the fabric of the slacks she had worn out to dinner. Beca kept rubbing firmly against the blonde's core until she heard her moan softly into the kiss. Beca broke the kiss, panting slightly as she rested her forehead against Aubrey's, "Just like that."

Beca stood up, holding her hand out to Aubrey, "Come on baby, that moan wasn't near loud enough and I don't want Chloe to walk out here and catch us. I don't want to be the one responsible for scarring Red for life." Aubrey took the offered hand, knowing full well that Beca would be moaning just as much as she did tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca woke the next morning to the smell of coffee. She groaned as she rolled over, sitting up enough to grab the coffee mug off of Bree's night stand and take a big sip. God, that was good. Bree knew just how she liked her coffee. Beca walked out to the kitchen where Aubrey was just putting down two plates of pancakes and sausages, "Morning baby, how did you sleep?"

Beca moved behind her, wrapping her arms around Bree's waist and standing on her tiptoes to kiss her neck, "Well I slept like a log after you wore me out."

Chloe had picked that exact moment to walk into the kitchen giving the two love birds a playful swat, "Ewww, too much information you two." Then she sat down and stole a sausage off of one of the plates, "Awww...don't you two look so domestic together."

Beca glared at her as she sat down at the table, "I'm not domestic Red, I'm bad ass."

Aubrey kissed the top of her head before sitting down next to her, "Yes, but you're my bad ass."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chloe was about ready to scream. She didn't understand these two women, _at all_! One minute they are loving and she's teasing them about being domestic, the next minute they are in practice and Aubrey is going all Aca-Nazi on her girlfriend. And to make it even more confusing is that Beca is just taking it. When she first joined the Bellas, something like this would be an open invitation for her to yell, scream and insult the blonde captain. Now she just nodded and apologized, telling her girlfriend that it would be better this time.

Then Beca actually messed up. Well, it wasn't just her. Beca was a little out of position and Fat Amy swung out a little bit too far as she was moving to her next mark and Beca ended up on the floor. Aubrey was over there before Fat Amy had even helped Beca fully off of the floor. She got right up in the brunette's face, and then it happened, "What the hell Beca, are you so stupid that you can't even get your position right? I don't even know why I let you into the Bellas at all."

Beca just looked at Aubrey with a hurt look. As her eyes started to tear up, Aubrey suddenly stopped talking and her mouth flew open in a shocked expression, her hands flying up to cover mouth, "Oh my god baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of that."

She didn't even get the first sentence finished before Beca flew by her, tears streaming down her face. She ran to the bathroom and locked herself in.

As Aubrey looked around the room at the rest of the Bellas, she saw everything from shock to anger on their faces. Chloe was the one to step up, "What the hell Aubrey? What did Beca ever do to you for her to deserve that?"

She was as surprised as everyone else when Aubrey just collapsed to the floor, sobbing, "She didn't do anything. She's so perfect that I don't deserve her. Oh god Chloe, I'm such a horrible person, what does she even see in someone like me?"

That's how Chloe found herself on the floor, comforting her best friend, the girl that she was about ready to kill thirty seconds ago, "Shhh, shhhh, it's ok Bree."

Aubrey held onto Chloe tightly, "No it's not Chloe, I fucked up big time."

Chloe pushed Aubrey back a little so she could look her in the eyes, "But Bree, you yell at her every day. How could you fuck it up this time?"

Aubrey sniffled, "Because I made it personal."

Chloe looked even more confused now, "You better start from the beginning Bree."

Aubrey looked at Chloe and then the rest of the Bellas, "Fine, but you guys were never supposed to know about this, at least not until after Nationals." Aubrey continued, "It started about a month after Beca and I started dating…" Aubrey thought back to that day, so many months ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Bellas practice had been worse than normal. The girls had gotten better about buckling down and being serious during practice, but there were still days like this. Fat Amy would not do _any_ cardio, constantly making cracks about being the fittest Tasmanian "with opposable thumbs" and Stacey was back to groping herself trying to make the dance moves sexier. Aubrey thought she got through it all calmly, didn't yell too much, overall she thought she did a pretty good job of handling it. But now Beca was here, with her, in her room right after practice. Why was she here? She always went back and showered in her dorm after practice. Aubrey didn't want her here right now, didn't want her to see her like this.

Beca noticed that Aubrey was particularly tense, the pacing was a pretty good giveaway. She walked over to Aubrey and stood in front of her, effectively stopping the pacing. She took a good look at her, her jaw was tensed, her body was rigid, "Bree, what's wrong? Did I do something?"

Aubrey looked at the worry in Beca's eyes and she bolted for the bathroom. She almost didn't make it, sliding to her knees in front of the toilet as the stress finally came out. She vomited her stress into the porcelain bowl. She didn't hear her girlfriend come in, but she felt a soft pair of hands pull her hair back, holding it up while another hand gently stroked her back, "That's it Bree, let it all out." Tears started flowing freely down her cheeks as she heard the tenderness in that voice.

When she thought she was finished, at least for the moment, she flushed the toilet and leaned back against the wall. Beca slid down to the floor next to her, her hand sliding over to entwine her fingers in Aubrey's, "Do you want to go sit in your room and talk about this?"

Aubrey shook her head, "No, we better stay here for a little bit longer. Just in case."

Beca let go of Aubrey's hand, sliding her arm around her back and tipping the taller girl so that her head rested on Beca's shoulder, "Do you do this a lot after practices?"

Aubrey nodded, "Not every practice, but probably two out of every three."

Beca thought for a few seconds, "If singing in the Bellas stresses you out so much, why do you do it?"

Aubrey sighed, "It's not singing in the Bellas that's stressful, I love singing with you guys."

Beca smirked, "Alright, if you love singing with the Bellas, then is it something about me that stresses you out?"

Aubrey sat up and turned, facing Beca and taking both of her hands, "Oh god no Beca, you do more to calm me down that anything ever has, _ever_."

Beca leaned in to kiss her forehead, "That's good to hear Posen. So what is it then?"

Aubrey sighed, "It's practicing with the Bellas. Don't get me wrong, I love those girls." She looked down, muttering, "Which is the problem."

Beca gave a small chuckle, prodding the blonde "How is that the problem?"

Aubrey sighed again, "You know how much of a perfectionist I am." That just earned a full-fledged Beca smirk. Aubrey smiled at that, "Well, the girls are doing great. They have come so far, and I'm so proud of them."

Beca finished her thought, "But their mistakes still stress you out."

Aubrey nodded, "And I can't keep yelling at them, I don't want them to hate me. They already think I'm an Aca-Nazi. So I try to be as constructive as I can, but I keep most of it bottled up inside. Until I get home that is."

Beca leaned over and kissed her forehead again, pulling her into a hug, "Oh baby, why didn't you tell me. I could have helped somehow."

Aubrey snorted, "How could you help me with this?"

The question was supposed to be rhetorical, but as she sat there comforting the girl she was falling in love with, Beca had an idea, "Actually, I think I have a way that could help you out. Just hear me out, ok." Bree nodded. Beca continued, "So, if you don't want to yell at the Bellas, how about you yell at me instead? I mean, you had gotten so good at it at the beginning of the year and you know I find your aggressive side a little bit of a turn on." She quickly added, "I love your softer side just as much though."

Aubrey looked at her with a thoughtful look, "Why would I want to yell at you every day. I don't want to get you mad at me." She looked down at her hands, "I don't want to lose you."

Beca smiled at her, sliding her finger under Aubrey's chin and lifting her face to look at her, "You won't lose me Bree. As long as you just yell at me and don't make it personal, I'll know that it's just you letting out your stress. I promise I won't take it personally if you don't make it personal." Then she laughed and nudged the blonde with her shoulder, "Besides, think of all of the awesome make-up sex we can have."

Aubrey playfully slapped the brunette's shoulder, "Oh my god Beca, is that all you think about?"

Beca looked shocked, "Really Bree, you are really asking me that? I'm not the one that can never get enough."

Aubrey laughed, the first true laugh since they had gotten back to the apartment, "Oh hush. I'd kiss you right now, but …" Aubrey just pointed at her mouth.

Beca chuckled, "All right, you get cleaned up. I'll go wait in your room."

When Aubrey walked back into the bedroom, Beca was leaning over her desk looking at a picture of her and some of last year's Bellas. Aubrey walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around the smaller girls waist, kissing along the junction between her neck and shoulder. Beca tipped her head to the side to give Aubrey better access to her neck, which Aubrey took advantage of. Her lips moved slowly up Beca's neck, sucking lightly with each move of her mouth. Aubrey finally reached Beca's ear, her teeth alternating between nipping at her tender earlobe and grating lightly over her earrings. As her mouth worked on Beca's ear, her hand slipped down under the waistband of her yoga pants, pressing against her mound with only the thin fabric of her panties between her hand and where it wanted to be. Beca groaned as Aubrey rubbed small circles over the top of her mound, putting pressure right where she needed it.

Aubrey slid her hand out of Beca's pants, to which she was rewarded with a small whine from Beca. She turned her girlfriend around so that her ass was resting against the edge of the desk and slid her hand back into her pants. Beca tipped her head back as Aubrey returned to teasing her, her hand still on the wrong side of her panties. Beca brought her head up and started to say something, but Aubrey just put her finger over Beca's lips, "No talking." Beca just nodded as Aubrey slid her finger down Beca's chin, down her neck, finally teasing along the top of her tank top.

Aubrey brought her hand down to the hem of Beca's tank top, pushing the fabric up and bunching it over her breasts. She pushed her sports bra up, revealing Beca's gorgeous breasts. She leaned down and ran her tongue over one of the nipples before sucking lightly on it. She stood back up so she could look into Beca's eyes as her hand slid down and pushed Beca's panties to the side. She reached out and tugged lightly on a nipple as she pushed one finger slowly into her girlfriend. Beca's head rolled back and a seductive moan filled the room. Aubrey slid her finger in and out a few times before sliding it out and along her wet slit, finding the little bundle of nerves. She lightly rubbed circles over the sensitive bud, eliciting more moans from the tiny brunette.

Aubrey slid her hand back out of Beca's pants as she dropped to her knees in front of her girlfriend, roughly pushing the yoga pants and panties down to the floor. She only waited long enough to help Beca get one foot out of them before she leaned into her girlfriend and started giving small nips to the flesh of her inner thigh. She slowly worked her way up Beca's thigh until she reached her goal. Aubrey flexed her tongue, making it as firm as she could as she lightly ran the tip of it along Beca's slit. Starting from her core and working slowly outward, her tongue teased along Beca's slit until it finally reached her clit, where Aubrey gave the tip of her tongue a tiny flick as it passed over it. Beca wrapped her hands in Aubrey's hair as she groaned, "Fuck baby, that's so good." Aubrey continued to tease Beca, continuing that motion again and again until Beca was trying to push Aubrey's mouth against her mound as her hips thrust towards her involuntarily.

Aubrey flattened her tongue out and started lapping at Beca's pussy with more vigor. Her tongue slipping inside her girlfriend's core before sliding up to run over her clit. Every second or third lick she would stop and lightly suck on Beca's clit, causing her to moan even louder.

When Aubrey finally slid two fingers into her girlfriend, she was already so wet her juices were dripping down her thighs. Beca's knees almost buckled and if it wasn't for the fact that one of her legs was draped over Aubrey's shoulder she might have fallen. Aubrey worked her mouth over Beca's clit while she slowly slid her two fingers in and out, her fingertips curling to rub against the front wall. Just as Beca started climbing to her peak, Aubrey would slow down and reach up with her free hand to play with Beca's nipple, rolling it or tugging on it, just to keep enough sensation for Beca to stay where she was at, but not enough to push her over the edge.

Aubrey's mouth worked Beca like she was singing an aria, hitting all of the high notes with ease and keeping her 'audience' on the edge of her seat the entire time. After bringing Beca to the edge a half dozen times, the only coherent thing she could make out of what Beca was saying was. "Pleeeeeeeeease."

Aubrey let Beca's foot slide back down to the floor as she stood up. She pressed her free hand against Beca's chest to force her back, so she was sitting just on the edge of the desk. She then looked into Beca's eyes as she worked her fingers in and out of her faster, her thumb grazing over the sensitive nub with each stroke back. She still had her free hand on Beca's chest, rolling and pinching on her hardened nipples. Aubrey finally spoke in a husky voice, "Look at me Beca." Beca opened her eyes, locking them on Aubrey's. Aubrey moved her fingers faster, curling the fingertips a bit more, her thumb working constant circles over the little bundle of nerves, "Cum for me baby." Beca lost it as soon as the words left Aubrey's mouth. Her head rolled back as she screamed a string of profanities along with Aubrey's name. Aubrey slowed her pace, her thumb only lightly grazing her clit occasionally, drawing out the orgasm as long as she could. As Beca started to come down from her high, Aubrey leaned in and gave her a deep kiss, "That was for being such an awesome girlfriend."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So Aubrey told them the story of what had happened those many months ago, stopping the tale when Beca left the bathroom (of course). Some of the girls looked at her with amazement, others with a look of confusion. Cynthia Rose finally broke the silence, "So you are saying that Beca is taking the brunt of your frustrations with the rest of us." Aubrey just nodded her head. Cynthia Rose shook her head and laughed, "I don't know whether to be mad or seriously thankful to that dork."

Chloe looked at Aubrey with a slightly hurt look, "Why didn't you tell us that holding back was making you sick. Better yet, why didn't you just tell us what we were doing wrong so you didn't have to hold it all in?"

Aubrey hugged her best friend, "I didn't say anything because you girls were doing awesome and had come along so far. It was just me, how I'm built, or at least how it was drilled into me. Perfection must be obtained at all time, you know. I was so proud of everything you were doing I couldn't ruin that by being even more of a bitch than I already was. So I sucked it up for the team, or rather puked it out." The last comment earned a squeeze from Chloe and a laugh from the rest of the Bellas. She sighed, dropping her chin to her chest, "And then Beca came along and I didn't have to go through it alone. Now I've fucked it all up, what am I going to do?"

Chloe pushed the hair out of Aubrey's face, tucking it behind her ear, "You are going to go apologize to her and let her know how you really feel about her."

Aubrey sat up straight, her mind made up, "You're right, I've got to let her know how sorry I am. Practice is cancelled for the rest of today, I need to make this right with Beca."

As the girls packed up and left, Aubrey walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. At least she got a response, "What do you want?"

Aubrey laid her hand against the door as she weakly responded, "I want to talk, please."

"Go ahead and talk then"

Aubrey put her back against the door and slid down until she was sitting, "Can you sit against the door so I don't have to yell? Please." She heard Beca slide over to the door and lean against it. It made Aubrey feel better knowing that Beca was right there behind her, even though there was over an inch of wood between them.

Aubrey started talking as a tear slowly dripped down her cheek, "I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean to say those things to you."

Beca's bitter response came quickly, "You _promised_ me Bree, nothing personal. You promised and yet that's what you did. So I have to assume that you really are mad at me and I don't know what I did." Now Beca was crying bitter tears, "What did I do Bree, tell me so I can fix it."

Aubrey turned an put her hand against the door, Beca's response opening the floodgate to her own tears, "Oh god baby, you didn't do anything wrong. I wasn't yelling at you today, I was yelling at me. It's me that I'm mad at, not you. I'm the one who's been stupid, not you. I'm so sorry baby, please forgive me." Just before Aubrey broke down sobbing, she got out one final word, "Please."

Suddenly the door opened and she was in Beca's arms. She could feel Beca's fingers running through her hair as the brunette tried to sooth her, "Shhh, it's alright Bree, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere baby. Shhhh, I've got you." Beca continued to calm her girlfriend, until Aubrey was just giving an occasional hiccup, "Now why don't you tell me what this is all about."

Aubrey wrapped her arms around Beca, the one place she felt safe and calm, "I'm scared Beca."

Beca leaned over so she could smile at the blonde, "I didn't think Aubrey Posen was scared of anything. So what is it that can bring my girlfriend to her knees?"

Aubrey looked shyly into Beca's eyes, "You." Then she started to get agitated again, " I'm graduating, you're not. I don't want to lose you. What are we going to do? I can't lose you, I love you too much."

Beca wiped a tear from Aubrey's cheek, "You love me?" Aubrey nodded. Beca smirked at her, "You love me, so you call me stupid. That makes a lot of sense."

Aubrey sighed, "I was calling myself stupid for being too scared to tell you that I love you."

Beca leaned down, stopping with her lips a centimeter away from Aubrey's, "Well it's a good thing I love you too." Then she moved the last bit and kissed her girlfriend with all the love she could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N:** I don't know where the ending for this came from because it's not what I had planned. I'm going to leave this one open because there might be a little more left in it, I haven't decided yet.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright, just to point out the AU facts here, Aubrey ends up going to Law School at Barden instead of ending up at the retreat. Beca and Chloe end up rooming with Aubrey for the last three years (instead of living in the Bella house).

Alright, pretty much all of this was written just so I could get the proposal scene in. Well, that and Beca running through the church in her wedding dress.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or Pitch Perfect 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Bellas came to practice the next day with a new understanding of their captain and her girlfriend. When Cynthia Rose was off key during a particular section, Aubrey just swallowed and then gave a tight smile, telling the group to start over. When she missed the same section, Aubrey turned to Beca and started in on her.

Cynthia Rose stepped up and started, "Aubrey, you don't have…"

Beca turned to her friend and gave her a glare that stopped her dead in her tracks. Cynthia Rose held up her hands in surrender and slowly backed into her position. Beca turned back to Aubrey, who had stopped yelling when Beca turned away, and nodded. Aubrey continued to rant at the smaller girl for another minute before turning back to the Bellas and clapping her hands for them to get into position.

They managed to get through practice with only a few more outbursts from Aubrey and when she called practice for the day Beca gave a whistle, "I need everyone to stick around for a minute. I'll be right back." She walked over to Aubrey and the girls watched a familiar routine play out, Aubrey talking animatedly to Beca as she stood there and nodded. When Aubrey finished, Beca slipped her hand behind Aubrey's neck and pulling her head down low enough for her to place a soft kiss on her forehead. Aubrey finished packing up her things and left Beca to talk with the rest of the Bellas.

When the door closed behind Aubrey, Beca finally addressed the group, "Ok look, I know you all know about Aubrey and I by now." The entire group nodded. Beca continued, looking at Cynthia Rose in particular, "And I know you all want to protect me, but please don't. Let Aubrey take out her frustrations on me like she has been."

Cynthia Rose matched Beca's look, "But why should we let her yell at you for our mistakes? We're big girls, we can take a little yelling."

Beca sighed, "I'm not doing this for you, I know you can take it."

The group looked at her confused and Cynthia Rose asked the question that was on everybody's mind, "Then why are you doing this?"

Beca looked down at her feet, shuffling them slightly, "I'm doing it for Aubrey. She knows what she's like and she's tried to change, but it's just the way she's built. Yelling at you would just bring about an entirely different set of problems. She'd feel guilty about yelling at you and she'd end up puking about that." She turned to look over past the piano, where she and Aubrey were just at, "You've all seen our ritual at the end of practice, right?" The girls nodded. Beca sighed fondly, "That's when we let each other know that everything is all right between us. She gets the last of everything out and then let's me know that she's not really mad at me." She smiled fondly, "And that she loves me, she finally told me that yesterday. Then I kiss her forehead to let her know that I'm ok with everything and I'm there for her." She turned back to the Bellas, "So please, just let us continue to do our thing." She looked around the room, catching everyone's eye as they nodded their agreement. She looked at Cynthia Rose last. Cynthia Rose stared hard at the smaller girl, looking for any sign that this was more than what Beca was explaining. She finally nodded at Beca, "Ok B, I'll do it for you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Bellas went on to win Nationals and after that, things seemed to settle down between Aubrey and Beca for a while. The summer came and went and come Fall, Beca started her second year at Bardon while Aubrey started her first year of Law school. Chloe was glad that all of the yelling was over with now that Aubrey wasn't running the Bellas anymore. She loved watching the two girls fawn over each other as they went about making dinner or cleaning or just laying around doing nothing.

Aubrey spent a lot of time in the library or with her study group. While Chloe loved Aubrey like a sister, she really enjoyed her time with Beca (they really had become fast friends). So Aubrey's time out doing Law School stuff just meant more time for Chloe to hang out with Beca. They binge watched Netflix, they baked together and Beca was even trying to teach Chloe how to mix music. The only odd thing Chloe noticed was that every few nights that Aubrey was away studying, Beca would get a call or text and then excuse herself. She'd leave the apartment and come back about half an hour later. She never said where she was going or what she was doing and Chloe never asked.

Chloe found out what Beca did when she was out one evening by accident. The two girls had decided to go out and have a sit down dinner at a decent restaurant. After a thoroughly enjoyable dinner they were walking home when Beca got a call. She nodded as she listened and only responded with, "I'm just a couple of blocks away, I'll be right there." Chloe noticed they were heading towards the library when Beca stopped her, "Can you please stay here, I'll be back in a few minutes. Or you don't even have to wait, you can go home and I'll meet you there?"

Chloe just gave Beca her best Beale smile, "Don't worry Becs, I'll be here when you get back."

Beca just nodded and took off walking quickly towards the other side of the library. Chloe paced a little back and forth, humming to herself. Then she heard arguing and walked towards where Beca had gone. She cautiously looked around the corner of the building and saw Aubrey standing there yelling at Beca. Beca was just nodding and looking worriedly at her girlfriend. Chloe backed away from the corner quickly, not wanting to be seen. She went back to where Beca had left her and waited.

Beca came back a few minutes later with a smile on her face. Chloe just walked up next to her and wrapped her arm around the smaller girl's side and squeezed, "I don't know if I'll ever understand you and Bree, but I'm glad she has you."

Beca looked embarrassed, "You heard that?"

Chloe shrugged, "I got bored and walked around a little. I didn't hear you from here."

Beca sighed, "She was getting better, but she's got this asshole in her study group that just pushes her buttons the wrong way, you know?"

Chloe leaned down and kissed her cheek, beaming at her, "Yes, but a hobbit beats and asshole any day." Beca just groaned, but her smile couldn't get any bigger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They only had a month until Worlds so Chloe had stayed behind after practice to work with Stacie on some choreography that wasn't quite working out. When she got to the apartment she heard yelling from the hallway. She quietly let herself in and as she opened the door, she was surprised that it was Beca's voice instead of Aubrey's that was at such a loud volume. She peeked down the hallway and saw Beca's back towards her and she was pacing slightly and yelling at Aubrey. She was going on about being off pitch and can't even get simple choreography sometimes.

Chloe was about to go say something when Aubrey saw her. Chloe locked eyes with the blonde and Aubrey gave a small shake of her head. Chloe sighed and listened until Beca's tirade petered out. She couldn't make out what she was saying then, but she saw Aubrey smile and nod. She almost started to cry when she saw Aubrey brush the hair back from the smaller girl's face and lean down and softly kiss her forehead. She quickly but quietly snuck back out of the apartment and leaned up against the wall in the hallway until she was ready to face the two girls in the apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a couple of weeks after Worlds and Beca came home from her first day as an official assistant producer at Residual heat. She walked in and found Bree puttering around the kitchen and the table set with a lit candle in the middle of it. She smiled as she walked up behind her girlfriend and gave her a small peck on the cheek, "What's all this Bree?"

Aubrey turned and gave the smaller girl a proper kiss. When she pulled back she smiled at the brunette, "I thought we'd celebrate my little producer's first day of her Grammy producing career."

Beca laughed, "That's sweet, thanks Bree." She leaned up and kissed her again, "Thank you."

Aubrey nodded and then shooed the other girl away, "Go get cleaned up and then sit down, dinners almost ready."

Beca did as instructed and was back a few minutes later to sit at the table and watch her gorgeous girlfriend moving effortlessly around the kitchen. God she loved that woman, she should go looking for rings soon because she wanted to be with Aubrey like this every day for the rest of her life. When Aubrey turned around with their plates, she saw Beca sitting there with a look on her face that she couldn't place. She crinkled her forehead, "What?"

Beca's face transformed when she smiled, "Nothing, just…well, you're beautiful Bree and I love you." Aubrey smiled back, but Beca thought it looked a little strained.

The two girls started eating, well Beca started eating and she noticed that Aubrey just kind of pushed the food around her plate. Beca looked at Aubrey and noticed she wasn't looking good. Right as she started to ask, "Is everything alright, Bree?" the blonde bolted from her chair and ran down the hall to the bathroom. Beca was moving before Aubrey had gotten far, trailing after the blonde.

Beca kneeled behind her girlfriend, smoothing back her soft blonde hair and holding it away from the toilet. When Aubrey thought she was done, she wiped her mouth with a towel and then fell against the wall sobbing. Beca sat next to her and wrapped her arms around the blonde, "Shhh, it's ok baby. You know it's nothing to be embarrassed about. But why didn't you get me before it got this bad, you know I'm always here for you." That caused another round of sobs to come from the emotional blonde.

When Aubrey had finally calmed down again, Beca took her face in her hands and turned Aubrey towards her, "Seriously baby, why didn't you get me?"

Aubrey looked down at the hands in her lap. She shifted a little bit and went to grab something out of her pocket. As she pulled out the ring she looked into Beca's eyes as she told her with a frustrated voice, "Because I didn't want to be yelling at you when I gave you this."

Beca looked down at the ring, then back to Aubrey's eyes. She stuttered out, "Is that? Bree are you? I can't believe.."

Aubrey laughed and it was music to Beca's ears, "Yes it is baby. Beca Marie Mitchell, will you marry me?"

Then Beca was straddling her and kissing her cheeks, "Yes baby, I'll marry you." Then she slid off of Aubrey, pointing up at the sink, "Now freshen up so I can kiss my fiancé properly."

Chloe came home a couple of hours later to find the girls' half eaten dinners still on the table and some very inappropriate noises coming from their bedroom. She smiled to herself as she started picking up the dining room, thinking to herself, "I guess Beca said yes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca was looking in the mirror as Cynthia Rose helped her make some final adjustments to her dress. Her face dropped when she looked up into the mirror and saw the reflection of a very worried Chloe come flying into the room. Beca turned and pulled the dress up in her two hands as she started moving towards the redhead, "Is she ok?"

Chloe shook her head, "No, she's looking pretty bad and mumbling and pacing. I haven't seen her this bad since Nationals the year before you joined."

Beca picked her dress up higher and started running with the other two girls following closely behind. The sight of one of the bride's running furiously through the church garnered a bit of attention and soon a few people were following the group of girls. Beca stopped outside of Aubrey's dressing room and turned to Chloe, "Don't let anyone else in." Then she gave the redhead a pleading look, "Please."

Chloe put a determined look on her face and nodded before turning to the oncoming group of concerned people. Beca just leaned over and gave the redhead a quick kiss on the cheek, "Thanks."

Beca quickly entered the room, closing the door behind her. She found a very concerned Stacie trailing behind the most gorgeous bride Beca had ever seen. If she wasn't so concerned for her fiancé, she could have stood there forever just taking in her radiance. As it was, her bride to be was not looking the best, stopping in her pacing every few steps to grab her stomach. Stacie turned as she heard the door close behind Beca, giving her a strained smile. Beca nodded to her and then pointed to the door and Stacie nodded back, heading out to help Chloe with the crowd she knew was probably growing outside the door.

Beca waited for her love to turn around and notice her. Aubrey saw her bride and her heart jumped into her throat, momentarily replacing the urge to vomit with a feeling of true love. The strained smile that Aubrey gave her started Beca moving, closing the distance between the two lovers in an instant. Beca took Aubrey's hands in hers, looking into her eyes and giving her a loving smile, "Hi."

Aubrey looked back at her with a slightly ashamed look, "Hi. I'm sorry."

Beca gave a small laugh, "For what? I'm so proud of you, I expected for this to happen days ago but you've been so strong baby."

Aubrey gave a weak laugh, "But you shouldn't have to go through this at all."

Beca lovingly stroked her cheek, "Baby, this is a part of you and I love all of you. I wouldn't be here today if I didn't. Are we a normal couple? Probably not, but then look at my 'ear monstrosities', do you think I really care about being normal?"

That got a little bigger laugh from Aubrey. Beca gave her a small kiss on the cheek before leaning back and squeezing the blonde's hands, "Alright, ready."

The group stood outside worriedly pacing at the silence coming from the room the two brides occupied, Chloe and Stacie standing guard and not letting anyone near the door when they tried. Everyone suddenly stopped their pacing and stared at the door when the yelling started, everyone except Chloe, Stacie and Cynthia Rose who just stood there with knowing smirks on their faces. Beca's dad tried to push through the three girls but the glare from Cynthia Rose stopped him in his tracks just before Chloe put her hand on his arm and gently said, "Don't worry about her Mr. Mitchell, she's just fine. Trust me."

Aubrey's brother blushed when he heard Aubrey yelling at Beca about letting him get drunk last night and show up for her wedding hung over. Beca wasn't even with the guys last night. Aubrey's dad looked at the floor when he heard his daughter yelling at her fiancé about how she didn't remember to call him to make sure he'd show up on time. He didn't think being fifteen minutes late would be that big a deal. When she yelled at the smaller girl for letting her get a dress that made her look fat, Chloe couldn't help her smile. She tried to hide it by resting her head on Stacie's shoulder but she made the mistake of looking at Cynthia Rose looking down at the floor, her shoulders shaking and she burst out laughing. The gathered crowd looked at the three laughing girls like they had gone crazy because it sure sounded like there wasn't going to be a wedding today. Chloe held up a finger to stop any questions before she caught her breath. She turned to everyone, "I'm hoping Beca can answer all of your questions in a minute, but it's not my place to explain."

When she couldn't hear any more yelling coming from the room behind her, she turned around and peeked through the door. She watched as Aubrey finished talking and Beca took her hands, looking at her so lovingly as she pulled the taller girl towards her to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. Then Beca turned to the redhead and smiled, mouthing, "Thank you."

Chloe just smiled and motioned behind her with her head, giving her best Ricky Ricardo impression "Lucy, you've got some 'splainin to do."

Beca laughed and shook her head at the redhead, "Dork. I'll be right out." Then she turned to Aubrey, smiling gently at her, "Ok, are you ready to do this?"

Aubrey gave her the first real smile of the day, "Ready to marry you? Nothing's going to stop me. I love you so much Beca Mitchell."

Beca leaned in to give her a small kiss on the cheek, "Don't get too used to saying that."

Aubrey looked confused, "Say what, I love you?"

Beca laughed back over her shoulder as she walked to the door, "No, Beca Mitchell."

She watched the smile take over her fiancé's face as she closed the door behind her. She shut the door with her back to the audience she saw milling about the hallway. She took a deep breath to steady herself before putting a scowl on her face. She turned around and addressed everyone, "Alright, you don't have to understand or approve of how Aubrey and I choose to live our lives." She looked at Aubrey's dad and brother, "You remember what happened to Nationals Aubrey's junior year?" They both nodded looking uncomfortable. Beca sighed, "Well Aubrey still bottles everything up inside." Beca smiled a little, "She's gotten so much better but still, sometimes it gets too much for her." She put the scowl back on her face, "So when it gets to be too much for her, rather than holding it inside until she makes herself sick or taking it out on someone else, where she might say something she doesn't mean, I let her vent at me."

She walked up to Beca's dad and brother, poking Mr. Posen in the chest, "And you two knew how she gets and yet you still weren't on your best behavior, on her wedding day of all things. Showing up fifteen minutes late for your own daughter's wedding." She turned on her brother, "And you, drinking so much you were puking before midnight. Yes, I heard all about it and so did Aubrey. She was worried sick that you wouldn't be able to stand up in front of the church with her."

The two men grumbled their apologies to Beca but she just continued scowling at them, "Don't apologize to me." She pointed at the door she just came out of and both men walked into the room with their heads down.

After the two men disappeared into the room, Beca turned to Chloe and Stacie, "Ok, let them have a minute and then get back in there. Can you two please make sure she knows she looks beautiful in her dress." The two girls nodded to Beca who then turned to look at Cynthia Rose, "Alright CR, you ready to do this?"

Cynthia Rose laughed and put her arm around the smaller girl's waist, being careful not to step on her dress, "You bet Cap, let's get this party started."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ceremony was beautiful and Beca couldn't stop looking at Aubrey. She was radiant in her gown and Beca felt like she was the luckiest woman in the world at the moment. She barely remembered her vows and suddenly the service was over. The minister was standing behind the two girls saying, "You may now kiss the bride."

Beca looked lovingly into Aubrey's eyes as they stepped together and their lips met for the first time as wives. They broke the kiss after just a few seconds even though Beca wanted so much more. The two women stared into each other's eyes for just a second before Beca took another step towards Aubrey and pulled her head down slightly, sealing their marriage with a tender kiss on her forehead.


End file.
